Inferno
by Spencer16
Summary: Justo en ese momento lo que menos quería era pensar en el reloj aumentando la frecuencia y sonido de sus tic tacs apresurando la decisión, odiaba tener que matarse pensando en un acertijo imposible, no quería pensar en que en algún momento podía perder a alguna de las dos.


**¡Hey! Estoy tan feliz de haber encontrado este pequeño enterrado entre archivos viejos. Aunque he de admitir que ya no me suena tan bien como antes, igualmente lo voy a subir porque le tuve mucho cariño.**

**Teen Titans no es mio. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

El viento había soplado sus cabellos hasta volverlos un amasijo indescriptible. Estaba solo, pero nunca había sentido la soledad tan pesada y gélida. "Tuviste el cielo y el infierno en las manos, pudiste elegir uno de los dos pero has elegido ambos y te has quedado sin ninguno" le susurró su inconsciente

Bufó. Justo en ese momento lo que menos quería era pensar en el reloj aumentando la frecuencia y sonido de sus tic tacs apresurando la decisión, odiaba tener que matarse pensando en un acertijo imposible, no quería pensar en que en algún momento podía perder a alguna de las dos.

"Pero tienes que hacerlo" insistió algo en el fondo de su mente "Porque de no hacerlo, las perderás a ambas y te volverás loco"

Y lo peor del asunto era que no había una frase en el universo que tuviera más razón que esa.

Grito una maldición al cielo. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero se negó a soltar una sola lágrima. Maldito fuese Slade, maldito fuese mil veces.

Su comunicador comenzó a sonar. La esperanza, hasta ahora escondida en el rincón más apartado de su mente, temblando y sollozando, corrió presta a su corazón, que comenzó a latir más fuerte. ¡Habían encontrado algo!

-Habla Robín-respondió, su voz sonaba ronca, apagada, sin vida

-No hay nada-dijo Cyborg con expresión fría, luego la parte humana de su rostro enrojeció hasta que parecía a punto de explotar-: ¡La tierra se ha tragado a ese maldito bastardo!

-Seguiremos buscando-le aseguró Chico Bestia al lado de Cyborg… sus ojos estaban rojos, pero jamás admitiría que sentía la misma ira y desolación que todos

Eso era bueno, alguien tenía que ser fuerte para afrontar la situación y ese obviamente no iba a ser él

-Apresuraos-pidió antes de apagar la comunicación

Respiro hondo tratando de controlar el mar de emociones que acudió a su presencia. Uno, dos, tres. Lanzó su comunicador a la pared más cercana y observó con calma como chocaba y sus minúsculas partes volaban a todas partes de la habitación. No encontrarían a Slade porque él no quería que lo encontraran. No encontrarían a las chicas antes del tiempo señalado porque hacían parte del enfermizo juego de Slade y él no se detendría hasta que el juego llegará a su desastroso final. Ser una minúscula pieza de su loco juego de ajedrez y saberlo con tanta certeza le hizo sentir mareado.

"Tuviste el cielo y el infierno en las manos, pudiste elegir uno de los dos pero has elegido ambos y te has quedado sin ninguno" se repitió en su mente, recordándole que el tiempo viajaba con prisa.

En lugar de hacer ello, le recordó lo estúpido que había sido. Las señales estaban ahí para un observador atento. El ataque era a todas luces una trampa. Los señuelos nunca habían atacado a las chicas. Los ataques no iban dirigidos a hacer daño sino a ser cebos. Las bombas no eran complicados explosivos, eran simples juguetes demasiado reales.

"Bien, has analizado la situación a la perfección" dijo con sarcasmo su inconsciente "Ahora… ¿Qué tal si usas ese gran intelecto que posees para descifrar el maldito acertijo?"

Cierto. El acertijo.

Slade se había comunicado con ellos apenas pusieron un pie en la Torre listos para comenzar la búsqueda. Les había dado el acertijo, los contactaría a una hora fija y entonces comunicarían su decisión. La chica no elegida moriría sin lugar a dudas, de una manera que ellos pudieran presenciar para que quedaran seguros de ello. Luego no volverían a saber de él. "Será el plan cúspide de mi vida" les había dicho "Después de esto, no tengo otra misión en el mundo"

La primera conclusión que había sacado era que el acertijo iba dirigido especialmente a él. Slade tenía calculado que querría salvar a ambas chicas y por tanto enviaría a sus compañeros a localizar cualquier minúscula pista de la cual pudiesen agarrarse.

La segunda y con ella podía confirmar la primera, era que él los había espiado. Había dicho "Tuviste el cielo y el infierno en las manos…" con la obvia intención de decirle que sabía de sus sentimientos hacía ambas chicas.

Y quería presionarlo al decirle que perdería a la otra. Porque Slade había planteado el acertijo de manera que una de las chicas era "el cielo" y otra "el infierno" pero ciertamente no había alguna cosa, por nimia que fuera, que pudiera indicarle quien era quién.

Pensó en Star. Ella podía ser el cielo. Todo ella era luz y alegría, cosas que según había aprendido, eran dos que había de sobra en el cielo. Ella era un ángel. Su cabello rojo largo, lacio y perfecto, su piel tostada, sus grandes e inocentes ojos verdes, la pureza y nobleza que parecía irradiar a quienes se encontraban cerca… Era como una niña que buscaba que todos a su alrededor fueran felices, aún si ella misma no lo era.

Y luego estaba Raven. Era la hija de un demonio y mitad demonio ella misma. Ella podía ser el infierno. Pero su decisión no se basaba en su ascendencia demoniaca. Era lo que ella lo hacía sentir cuando estaba cerca lo que lo llevaba a decir ello. Porque mientras con Star todo era paz y tranquilidad, con Raven todo era un apasionante misterio. Porque cuando ella estaba cerca, todo dentro de sí parecía arder. Porque cuando era atacada, sentía la ira recorrer sus venas como lava y la imperiosa necesidad de dejar sin conocimiento a su atacante. Porque cuando ella daba fin a una acalorada discusión con un comentario sarcástico o un bufido, sentía que algo tibio en su corazón le ordenaba que la besará. Porque el infierno era sinónimo de pecado y se había sentido como un pecador cuando la había besado con la ardiente pasión que le recorría, aun sabiendo que Star era su novia y la mejor amiga de Raven. Porque la palabra pecador era una de las muchas que recorría su cerebro cuando disfruto de ese beso como jamás de ninguna de las cosas que podía haberle dado Star. Porque admitía que había sido un pecado, tal vez el más grande que cometería jamás, pero era un pecado del que había disfrutado hasta el último segundo y del cual no estaba dispuesto a arrepentirse aunque lo llevara al mismísimo infierno en cuanto terminará.

"Aunque bien podría ser al revés" le susurró su inconsciente, siempre dispuesto a sacarle el quicio

Eso también era verdad.

Star podía convertirse en el mismísimo infierno cuando sentía que alguno de los suyos era atacado o cuando necesitaba sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para seguir luchando. Así mismo, Raven podía ser el cielo cuando se encontraba siempre dispuesta a ayudar aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta y sacrificaba todo cuanto era y tenía por salvar a los que amaba.

-Robin-dijo Cyborg tocando la puerta, su voz tenía un tono amargo y desesperanzado-Es hora

Mientras se dirigía lentamente al living sin saber qué decisión tomar, vino a su mente una frase que le había dicho a Raven poco después de besarla, que había causado un bufido por parte de la chica y que seguramente Slade había oído y por ello referido a ello en el acertijo.

Pidió silenciosamente a Star que lo perdonará, pero no podía dejar morir al amor de su vida, aunque a cambio obtuviera a un ángel al que consideraba como su hermana.

-Creo que por un momento, he tocado el cielo-repitió entre dientes justo antes de pararse frente a la pantalla donde Slade lo contemplaba con solemnidad solo arruinada por un brillo de diversión en sus ojos

-¿Cuál es tu decisión, pajarito?

La voz de Slade retumbo en la sala vacía y sintió a sus compañeros tensarse al no saber a cuál de sus compañeras no volverían a ver ignorantes de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-Elijo el cielo

Intento que su voz pareciera segura, sin titubeos, ni siquiera inflexiones. Pero estaba ansioso por volver a verle y el gesto de Slade, desinteresado y casi desilusionado al conocer su elección le hizo repasar a grandes saltos sus pensamientos de la tarde.

-Si esa es tu elección…

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta. Dos toques suaves, como si se tratara de un vecino que venía a invitarlos a alguna fiesta o a pedir una tacita de azúcar.

Se acercó cauteloso a la puerta ante las miradas temerosas de sus compañeros y abrió la puerta…

Starfire se dejó caer en sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar. La evalúo rápidamente. Todo ella era la misma chica que había salido con ellos al falso ataque. No había una herida física que demostrará que había pasado algo inesperado aquella tarde, pero estaba seguro de que todos tardarían mucho en recuperarse de las heridas mentales que les dejaría aquel terrorífico día.

Raven apareció en la pantalla. Estaba atada a la columna de alguna fábrica abandonada. Su boca estaba tapada con un pañuelo blanco cuidadosamente colocado. Todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de pequeñas bombas. La chica miraba nerviosamente a todas partes, como si las bombas tuvieran un contador y ella no supiera a cual dirigir su atención.

Sus orbes violetas se encontraron con la cámara y la forma en que los miro se quedó grabada en su memoria a fuego. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando y esperaba lo que iba a suceder como si lo supiera de antemano. Sus ojos intentaban expresar una despedida y un agradecimiento por todo lo que habían hecho por ella, pero esos sentimientos estaban empañados por una leve capa de dolor.

Mientras una gruesa lágrima caía de uno de sus ojos y se deslizaba lentamente por su nívea mejilla, oyeron el estallido, vieron la explosión seguida por las llamas y luego sintieron la onda expansiva. Ningún ser vivo podría haber resistido a aquel brutal ataque, tal como Slade lo había asegurado.

-Cuando dije infierno mi querido pajarito-dijo Slade reapareciendo en la pantalla, pero hablando como si estuviera solo-Me refería al infierno que pasarías y seguirás pasando por el resto de tu vida después de verla sufrir y morir por tu culpa

Slade desapareció de la pantalla y fue como si todo hubiese estado callado hasta entonces.

Starfire comenzó a sollozar aún más fuerte y a decir que "todo era su culpa". Le acarició el cabello y comenzó a susurrarle frases sin sentido asegurándole que todo saldría bien. Nadie más que él sabía que esa era la mentira más grande y gorda que había dicho desde que había comenzado a hablar.

Alzó la mirada esperando encontrarse con las miradas de reproche e ira que seguramente le guardaban. En lugar de ello encontró compasión y comprensión. Cyborg puso una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo, a pesar de que él mismo estaba llorando por su único ojo humano. Chico Bestia le sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza asegurándole que no había nada más que hacer.

-Saldremos adelante, por ella y por nosotros mismos-dijo con una seguridad muy distante de lo que sentía en ese momento

Todos asintieron. Él esperaba fervientemente que al equipo la pérdida de Raven lo volviera más fuerte y le diera una razón más para luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Porque él se sentía como si acabara de perder la única cosa que aún le mantenía atado a la vida y lo único que deseaba era que en lugar de aquellos ojos violetas, todo lo hubieran sufrido un par de ojos azules.

* * *

**No se de donde ha salido esta historia pero me mantuvo despierta toda la noche y la verdad era que no quería perderla. Cuando la he terminado he pensado en lo que seguiría, pero por el momento esto solo sera un one shot más. **

**Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, lo que queráis darme.**


End file.
